Patients were admitted as of the date of the last annual review under this protocol. A second protocol, looking at the use of long-acting somatostatin in acromegaly, was completed and discontinued and presently a new protocol, comparing long-acting somatostatin versus surgery for pituitary macroadenomas is on-going under Dr. Derek LeRoith.